


Final

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Horcrux Hunting, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.





	Final

He felt oddly calm as he buffed the polish into his shoes. Perhaps it was unnecessary to shine one’s shoes before walking to one’s death but Regulus wasn’t about to set aside a lifetime of meticulous dressing at the final moment.

He tied his laces, smoothed down his freshly-pressed trousers, and attached his favourite cufflinks to his shirt: silver lions, his last gift from Sirius. He read the letter once more:

_I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. _

Too dramatic? But if he couldn’t be dramatic in death, he supposed, when _could _he be?


End file.
